Dos Pecados y un Latido
by AlexOkami
Summary: AU. 182769. Ligero Allx27. Los lobos y vampiros conviven secretamente con los humanos, aquellos que son peligrosos son eliminados por los "hechiceros" –cazadores- regidos por el Cámara de los Comunes. Aquí la historia de Vongola Tsunayoshi, el lobo Kyoya y el vampiro Mukuro. La luna se teñirá de rojo. Dando paso a una nueva especie quien es capaz de hacer la diferencia...¿reviews?
1. Chapter 1

Mi primera historia "seria" es la primera que manejo de esta forma. :P o al menos eso intento XD de nuevo, es que esta idea me acoso ¬¬ por un buen rato… ¬¬ de verdad que la inspiración juega con muchas O-O ademas quería cambiar un poco el concepto de este tipo de historias... Espero les guste O.O

En fin…

¡A leer!

* * *

**Summary:** historia totalmente diferente de lobos y vampiros estos conviven entre los humanos, y aquellos que son peligrosos son eliminados por los "hechiceros" –cazadores- he aquí la historia de Vongola Tsunayoshi, el lobo Kyoya y el vampiro Mukuro. 1827 vs 6927.

* * *

_**-"pensamientos de lobos"-**_

_**-**__"~Pensamientos de Vampiros~"-_

-hablan personajes-

"_pensamientos humanos"_

_aclaración_

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

**Advertencias:**Ligera sangre y violencia… Por ahora Shonen-ai…

* * *

**CAPITULO 1.**

****Dos pecados y un latido****

En la oscuridad de la noche, un joven castaño caminaba al acecho de su próxima victima, tenía una larga túnica negra con una capucha. Aquel bosque lucia extenso y macabro, la neblina cubría mayormente el suelo.

A su lado iba un acompañante… Pero…

Lo que buscaba se hizo presente… -AAAAAAARRGG! – grito un monstruo de casi 3 metros de altura… con ojos rojos y unas filosas garras de color grisáceo era prominente y algo deforme tenia un pelo algo canoso… unos abundantes colmillos con baba en su hocico, tenia a un modo varios dientes de forma puntiagudos… Parecía un murciélago gigante…

-Arggg H-Hechi-z-zero – intentaba hablar, el ser…

El castaño sonrió levemente y complacido… Pero suspiro un poco.

-Vamos, Kyoya – susurro con su voz suave y calmada. Sus ojos castaños demostraban total seguridad… y observo a su fiel acompañante.

.

.

.

.

El dueño de aquel nombre era un lobo grande y majestuoso, de pelaje azabache y ojos grises era en extensión perfecto… esbelto…

-Grr – gruño un poco dando a entender que capto el mensaje.

El chico lo miro de reojo y desapareció de su campo visual… ahora estaba enfrente de aquel monstruo. Sus ojos ahora eran anaranjados, brillantes y calculadores… mientras estaba en el "aire" le dio una patada con el talón de su pie derecho haciendo que el monstruo casi acabara con la cabeza en el suelo, pero antes dio una leve voltereta y lo hizo volar hacia arriba, en sus manos del joven, habían unos guantes negros, con llamas anaranjadas y casi transparentes.

-_Ve y regresa de donde volviste_ _y que encuentres el descanso_– susurro y con su palma recta lo logro atravesar asiendo gemir de dolor a la cosa inmensa, ataco seguido, de varios golpes pero no noto que otro de esa misma especie le atacaría por la espalda el lobo azabache corrió rápidamente y arremetió contra él –**"maldito, muere"- ** sus patas firmes lo golpearon lo suficiente como para someter a tan grande criatura, y le corto limpiamente aquellos músculos que permiten la movilidad.

-Kyoya… - susurro el menor mientras veía a su lobo, compañero atacar a la criatura.

-_Donde la oscuridad clama desaparece y brilla con tu oscuridad- _volvió a susurrar y aquella bestia se incendio… el lobo se aparto al escuchar esa frase de su amo…

-**"ya no hay mas…"- **solo alzo su mirada para rastrear mas de aquellos seres, pero su instinto decía que no.

-Por lo visto también sentiste que no hay mas, bien echo amigo – hablo el castaño, levantándose la capucha. Y miro a su fiel lobo y le acaricio su cabeza de lobezno.

Este simplemente se dejo hacer…

-Es hora de volver, mañana iré por mi paga – murmuro para si. El lobo bostezo un poco aburrido…

-Waaaa – y luego siguió el joven… se estiro un poco y se limpio la poca sangre que quedo en su botas.

.

.

.

.

Después de un trayecto de aproximadamente: 2 horas… llegaron a su hogar.

Un lugar un poco lejos, y vacio. Pero era realmente cálido su casa era en promedio de un tamaño normal. Pero lucia muy grande…

-**"Al fin un poco de silencio" – **pensó el lobo, ya que en el trayecto de vuelta a casa muchos susurraban cosas, unas que otras repulsivas o otras bobas. Con sus finas orejas podía escuchar todo lo que murmuraban.

Lo malo para él, es que su dueño no podía escucharlo. Más bien, escuchar sus pensamientos…

Entraron a su hogar y el castaño se fue a la cocina, el azabache se quedo en la sala estirando sus patas y se recostó en una parte del suelo, al lado del sillón donde usualmente se sienta su castaño.

-Umm, un ramo de flores – hablo el castaño, quien frunció un poco su ceño, pero señalando confusión.

-**"Acaso ese sujeto…"- **el lobo lo escucho y hasta levanto su orejas junto con su cabeza, para escuchar mas a fondo lo que susurro el castaño al leer la nota…

-_Para: Tsunayoshi Vongola. _

_-Espero que te gusten. Ya que últimamente no hemos platicado como a menudo solíamos hacerlo. Espero volverte a ver…_

_-ATTE: Lord. Rokudo Mukuro._

_-_Aah, son de Mukuro-san… - susurro al terminar de leer y sonrió levemente…

El lobo en cambio afino su mirada, y gruño molesto…

-**"Maldito hijo de…"-** no continuo su pensamiento ya que noto que tocaron la puerta y se levanto al acecho…

-Oh, ¡ya voy! – hablo el joven.

El lobo se mantenía de pie, aun…

-Tsuna, hermanito…-hablo un rubio un poco mas alto que el menor y lo abrazo un poco mas, hasta el abrazo llego a la sala… claro y cerraron las puerta como se debe…

El lobo examino al sujeto y noto que no era ninguna amenaza, es decir no era ningún otro ser oscuro que tomo la forma del hermano de su amo.

-GRRR – gruño muy molesto… no le gustaba que aquel sujeto apareciera, el tenia la sensación de que sabia su secreto – _**"Estúpido Cavallone"**_

.

.

.

.

-Hermanito, ¿te encuentras bien? Supe que te toco una misión-le dijo…

-Fue sencillo, no te preocupes-

-Bien, pero veo que Kyoya no te deja – le dijo de algún modo, que sonó insinuante.

-¿eh? – murmuro confundido pero volteo a ver a su acompañante, quien yacía al parecer tranquilo.

Solo sonrio… y luego rio divertido…

-Tsuna, podrías traerme un poco de agua… - solicito.

-Eh, ah, lo siento que descortés, no te preocupes, voy por ella-

.

.

.

.

Cuando se quedaron solos el lobo, ni se inmuto, pero el rubio sonrió para sus adentros.

_-"Por que no le dices a hermanito lo que eres"- _

Cavallone al parecer, podía leer los pensamientos de los demás… Menos los de su hermano menor… Tsuna… mas que nada, podía ver lo que había en el corazón de aquellos que son importantes para el…

.

.

-_**"No es de tu incumbencia"- **_

_**-**_Jajaja… Digamos que si, después de todo eres muy interesante en tu forma "normal" – sonrió lascivo.

El lobo azabache saco sus garras… y sus ojos se afilaron…

.

.

.

.

Iba al acecho…

-¿Sucede algo? – interrumpió Tsuna…

-Nada, nada, tu lobo como siempre de arisco- rio levemente.

-Y-Ya veo, aquí esta es un poco de agua y también te traje unos aperitivos- enseño una tarja.

-Gracias, tan lindo mi hermanito –

-Jaja b-basta Dino, hermano…-se sonrojo, ya que le estaba apretando sus suaves mofletes…

Dejo la tarja en la mesa y se dispusieron a comer y platicar sobre sus anécdotas…

Hasta que Dino se tuvo que retirar ya que según el, solo venia de paso… y quería asegurarse de que se encontraba bien…

.

.

.

.

El castaño se durmió en el sofá, leyendo un libro… Su "compañero" azabache se coloco encima de el…

-_**"Hazme caso"- **_

Le pico con sus patas algo acolchonadas…

_-__**"Te enfermaras…"-**_

Continúo el castaño soltó un suspiro… le lamio la cara… pero aun así ni se inmuto…

.

.

.

.

Solo tenía una opción… pero bueno… no creería que se despertaría… Pero un inconfundible olor, le llego a su nariz…

.

.

-"~_Kufufufu~ sabes que no lo hará…~"_-

Hablo otra voz… con cierto toque algo refinado…

-_**"Por que estas aquí"- **_

_**-**__"~Oya, para que crees tu fufufu~"_

Respondió…

.

.

.

.

**¿REVIEWS? **

**¿PARA QUE CREEN USTEDES QUE LLEGO? OwO **

**XDD KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *O* **

**YO Y MI IMAGINACION TwT AL FIN ME DEJA EN PAZ ESTA IDEA XDD AHORA ESPERO PODER TRABAJAR CON LOS CAPIS DE MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS TwT… EN FIN…**

**DEJENME SU OPINION A VER SI SIGO… Y LUEGO LO ACTUALIZO YA QUE SIENTO QUE LES DEBO MUCHOOO DE MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS –haciendo reverencia- MIL PERDONES, PERO ES QUE LA ESCUELA AAH NO SUELTA, Y CON ELLO LA INSPI ESTA REZAGADA DX TwT … INTENTARE ESCRIBIR ALGO… **

AUNQUE PUES IGUAL TAMPOCO SOY LA UNICA NI LA PRIMERA QUE ACTUALIZA CADA SIGLO JAJAJAJA XD OK NO JAJA PERO BUENO… PERO TAMPOCO NO ME GUSTA QUEDAR MAL CON NADIE… EN FIN :3

**¿LES GUSTO?... O LO DEJO HASTA ALLÍ XD**

**OwOU**

JAJAJA Y YO COMO SIEMPRE JAJAJA HACIENDO DE VAGA, Y COMO DIJE FUE CORTO, POR SER UN PROLOGO…

KYAAAA *-* QUE COSAS LE IRAN PASANDO XDDD… TODO DEPENDERÁ DE USTEDES :D MIS PEQUEÑOS SALTAMONTES

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Si esperan continuación o.O…**

_También, Si quieren dejen sus ideas xD …_

_**Dejen Reviews es solo un click xD si tienen critica constructiva, ¡adelante es bienvenida!**_

**20-08-2012 / 9:01PM**


	2. Chapter 2

Aunque no tuvo la "atención" que pensaba, pues ni modo, aun así la seguiré xD…

Ahora un poco de historia de los personajes…

¡A LEER!

AUNQUE QUIZÁ, CON ESTE FIC, TRABAJE CON CAPÍTULOS CORTOS :/

-QUIZÁ ~-

* * *

_**-"pensamientos de lobos" - **__**/ **_**- "********hablan los lobos"-**

_**-**__"~Pensamientos de los Vampiros~"- _ / - "~hablan los Vampiros~"-

-hablan personajes humanos-

"_pensamientos humanos"_

_aclaración_

-_**FLASH BACK-**_

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

**Advertencias: **Ligera sangre y violencia… Por ahora Shonen-ai…

* * *

**CAPITULO 2.**

****Dos pecados y un latido****

**::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::::**

_**-La nieve es fría, pero a la vez es tan hermosa- **_

_**-Pero no tanto como tu, Tsunayoshi… Además solo eres frió con los demás, pero para mi eres tan cálido y armonioso como un gran "Cielo" –**_

_**- **__"~__**Quisiera que solo fueras MI cielo~ solo mío…"-**_

_**-Mukuro-san…-sonrojo-**_

_**-Solo digo, lo que mis bicolores ojos ven…-**_

_**-A mi me recuerda a cuando me perdí en el bosque, y fui salvado por aquella persona-**_

_**-¿Oh? ¿Mi rival?- **_

_**-Hm, ni siquiera lo recuerdo- **_

_**-Ya veo- **_

_**-Continuemos, Mukuro-**_

_**-Lo que ordene, "Majestad"- **_

_**-¿Eh?-**_

**::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::::**

_Solo tenía una opción… pero bueno… no creería que se despertaría… Pero un inconfundible olor, le llego a su nariz…_

_._

_._

_-"~__Kufufufu~ sabes que no lo hará…~"__-_

_Hablo otra voz… con cierto toque algo refinado…_

_-__**"Por que estas aquí"-**_

_**-**__"~Oya, para que crees tu fufufu~"_

_Respondió…_

**::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::::**

La voz suave y varonil con cierto toque burlón hacia un grácil eco en la acogedora sala…

-**"**_**Largo, estúpido vampiro herbívoro…"-**_

_**-**__"~Oya, yo no veo que el sea tuyo, y además me gusta la sangre de calidad~"-_

_-__**"Tsk, bastardo"- **_

_**-**__"~Además él es especial~"-_

_-__**"GRRR, ni sueñes que lo dejare, por que el… el… es mío…"-**_

El lobo azabache gruñía receloso, sus ojos fríos ojos brillaban, y la temperatura empezaba a bajar… Sus garras, estaban saliendo y se encajaban en la oscura madera…

Ahora estaba abajo del mueble… y sus "dueño" dormía…

-_"~Kufufu hagamos esto mas divertido~"- _

Aquella voz con porte y toque elegante decidió aparecer, de entre una densa neblina,

Su figura, alta y delgada aquel porte elegante… Un traje negro, pero con una gabardina a la altura de sus rodillas… una camisa blanca salía a relucir… Junto con una corbata algo desordenada, un pantalón negro algo ajustado y unas botas de igual color… Guantes negros al parecer de cuero… Y un peinado "desarreglado" muy a pesar de todo, no perdía el porte que un "Noble" tendría…

Ahora este sostenía un tridente, y su sonrisa era socarrona, su pose con un "sutil" sentido de superioridad ya que en su mirada hasta se hacia notar… En el suelo se escucho un "Clap" de la base del tridente en el piso enmaderado…

_-"_~_Kufufufu Cambio de dimensión~"- _

El lobo sintió, que se hundía y caía, intento crear una plataforma… Pero algo no andaba bien…

_-__**"¡AAHGRRR!**_** – **

Sus patas fueron apresadas por unas pesadas cadenas…

El peli-índigo, estaba ahora sentado con la cabeza del menor en su regazo, acariciaba lentamente las hebras castañas...

Pero el azabache, era herido, levemente...las cadenas apretaban insistentemente sus patas era y quizá pronto se fracturaría…

-_"~ Esto no es nada para ti ¿verdad? fufufu~" – _

El lobo sonrió muy a su modo, su mirada demostraba seguridad…

-**"**_**Liberación"- **_susurro.

.

.

.

.

En cambio el castaño seguía sumido en la inconsciencia pero su cuerpo se sentía pesado... Asfixiado...

.

.

El lobo al pronunciar esa palabra, -_liberación- _un humo lo rodeo, y se encogió un poco...

Mukuro se levanto y dejo a Tsuna a como estaba originalmente y se puso en guardia, y empezó a tirar de sus cadenas...

-"**_Je, ni creas que me detendré"_-**

-"~_Kufufu veremos quien es el mas fuerte~"- _

Las cadenas del vampiro se apretaban mas al cuerpo del ahora humano...

-"~_Veamos que tan fuerte eres~"-_

Una tonfa con picos salio rozando la mejilla del contrario...

-"~_casi~" - _hablo socarrón.

Y así empezaron a luchar. Con una rapidez asombrosa.

El tridente del ilusionista se empeñaba en golpear el estomago... Al igual que el arma del contrario...

Se acercaban a sus objetivos, pero como tales lo lograba esquivar con precisión...

-"~_Kufufu nada mal, Ave-kun... Perdón Lobo-san~" - _Bromeo...

-**"Tsk, nada mal, estúpida piña"-**

Pero al parecer no contaban con la visita de cierta persona... Aunque aquella venia todavía muy lejos...

-**"Tch..."-**

_-"~ Oya, creo que esto lo terminaremos mas tarde fufufu~"- _

Menciono para desaparecer... En una densa niebla...

El azabache siguió cuidadoso... Hasta que la presencia de ese "Ilusionista" no estaba... Se limpio las heridas desgarrando su camisa...demostrando sus torso, tan firme y delineado...

-uh- suspiro el castaño, intentando acomodarse a su parecer en el cómodo sofá en el que estaba...

Causando una leve sonrisa en el azabache...

Al terminar de limpiarse, y colocando su camisa a un lado... Tomando al menor en brazos, se dirigía a la habitación del chico...

El castaño al sentir la piel expuesta muy a pesar de estar dormido, se apegaba a esta...

Hibari se sentía algo ansioso... Aquel contacto le estremecía...

El calor que emanaba era reconfortante...

.

.

.

.

Pero el mismo sabia que no era tiempo todavía... Pero mientras tanto cambio de ropa al castaño...

Muy a su pesar, le costaba no asaltarle aun...

Se coloco arriba de él... Acercando sus labios a los del otro...

Tan cerca...

-¿K-Kyoya? - susurro aturdido...

El mayor ahora lucia en sus forma de lobo... Fingiendo dormir...

-C-Cuando... - murmuro el castaño viendo que tenia su pijama...

Pero al voltear su rostro, no a su gran lobo azabache junto a él...y sonrió... Se acomodo de nuevo para seguir durmiendo...

-Umm, buenas noches, Kyoya-

.

.

El ahora loco abrió sus orbes metálicas y luego los volvió a cerrar... Sintiendo el brazo del menor alrededor de su cuello...

-**"Supongo que tendré que esperar..."-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****CASTILLO ROKUDO... DE LA FAMIGLIA PURA SANGRE...****

-"~_Fufu si no hubiera sentido a ese sujeto, hubiera asesinado de una vez a ese Lobo~"-__  
_

_-_"~¿Mukuro-sama, estad usted bien?~"-

Una joven peli-morada con un parche, usando un vestido corto -a la altura de las rodillas- de colores oscuros, descubierto de la parte de arriba y entallado, en su cintura con una cinta gruesa y decorada, se estilizo con un moño en la parte de atrás, sostenía una libreta... Y una pequeña caja...

-"~Claro que si, no te preocupes, Chrome~"-

-"~P-Pero, M-Mukuro-sama...~" -

La chica veía, atento al joven que tenia delante de ella... En su cara había rasguños...

Notando que al parecer eran de lobo, ya que todavía seguían frescas... Sanaban un poco lento...o al menos hasta donde su ojo alcanzo a apreciar...

-"~Chrome~"- murmuro frió el peli-índigo...

-"~Esta bien~"- respondió cabizbaja.

-"~¿Que hay para la cena?~" - pregunto... para evitar seguir con el tema...

-"~E-Eh, pues hoy toco cena al estilo mediterráneo, y para tomar un vino de _"Cháteau-Lafite_"~"-

-"~Oya, con que vino francés, bien me iré a cambiar... Cuando... ~"-

-"~No se preocupe, ya estará servido cuando baje, Mukuro-sama~" -

-"~Esta bien, querida Nagi~"-

El mayo se retiro, a su habitación... Al hacerlo, la joven, suspiro... Al parecer tenia que conseguir "algo mas" para que su Mukuro-sama, sanara...

Y adivino, el porque...

-"_~Mukuro-sama, debió de ir a ver a Tsunayoshi-sama~... Ah..."- _suspiro para si.

-Chrome-chan, ¿dime que necesito hacer el día de hoy?- pregunto una joven de ojos brillantes como el oro...

-"~Kyoko-chan, emm bueno...~"- murmuro...

Coloco su mano en la frente de su amiga, sonriendo levemente... Esta vez era una sonrisa algo "extraña"...

-"~Hoy te toca dar sangre a Mukuro-sama~" - le susurro, con su único ojo brillando enigmáticamente.

Las pupilas de la chica se tornaron de un color "matte" -sin brillo- su expresión era vacía...

-Si- respondió monótona.

_-"~Ojala esto le guste a Mukuro-sama~"- _

La peli-morada suspiro y sonrió levemente... -"~Aunque a Mukuro-sama le gustaría, que fuera Tsunayoshi-sama~"- sonrió levemente.

Escucho a su "Jefe" terminar de bañarse...

-"~Oh, Oh, no es terminado de servir~" - casi grito, y salio casi corriendo a la cocina-"~Kyoko-chan, por favor espera en tu cuarto~"-

-S-Si, entendido- respondió.

Y así iba la chica tanto castaña clara, como peli-morada en ambas direcciones...

La del parche empezó a acomodar la mesa y los platillos de apariencia fina... Muy a pesar de que eran vampiros, su cuerpo también tenia que tener nutrientes humanos...

.

.

.

.

Después de unos minutos...

Mukuro, regreso con una apariencia fresca y limpia... Aunque las heridas estaban aun ahí.

-"~Mukuro-sama, en su cuarto, le deje un "regalo~"-

-"~Cada día me sorprendes, Nagi, Kufufu~"-

Sentándose en el amplio comedor, de colores amaderados, empezó a degustar la comida.

Era un poco de pescado, con vegetales al vapor y demás guisos.

Chrome sonreía ella era feliz viendo a "Mukuro-sama" con sus comidas o cuando hacia algo bueno...

-"~Nagi, sabes que eres como mi hermana y confidente, por favor, siéntate a mi lado a comer kufufu~"-

-"~P-Pero... E-Esta bien~"- sonrió.

.

.

Mientras comían, realmente parecían "humanos"...

-"~Bien, me voy a descansar... Nagi, Buenas noches~"-

-"~Esta bien Mukuro-sama, igualmente~"- la chica dio una reverencia...

.

.

.

.

El joven al llegar a su habitación noto que había alguien mas...

Su apariencia le recordó a alguien... Estaba sentada en el borde de la amplia cama de dos plazas...

-_"~Tsuna~"-_

_No espero, ni siquiera la preparo... Solo clavo sus colmillos en aquel cuello... La sangre brotaba, y el joven se dedicaba a succionar..._

_Lamia, pero aun así... Esa sangre era horrible para él... El quería la dulce y cálida sangre que brotaba de su amigo, de su futuro amor... Tsunayoshi Vongola..._

_Un breve quejido lo hizo parar, la chica estaba ya semi-inconsciente..._

Se separo dejando caer el cuerpo...

Limpiando sus comisuras se fue a lavar la cara...

**-_Tsk, me corte- _**

**_-Oya, deberías de ser mas cuidadoso, Tsunayoshi-kun- _**

**_-¡M-Mukuro, no lamas mi sangre!- sonrojo..._**

**_-Kufufu~ No te preocupes...- _**

**_Mukuro intentaba entrar a los pensamientos del castaño... Así sabría cosas importantes... _**

**_Por no decir si tenia a alguien... De su interés..._**

**_**Al saborear la sangre se pueden ver lo pensamientos o recuerdos si así lo desea...**_**

**_._**

**_._**

"Limpiando" su desorden se decidió a dormir...

* * *

**:::::::::0::::::::::**

****Al día siguiente****

-"_por que mi cuerpo duele"-__  
_

-Tsunayoshi, despierta-

-"_No, no quiero"-_

_-_Vongola Tsunayoshi...-

-_"Por que esa voz, me es familiar"-_

_..._

_-_¡Niño malcriado! Tsunayoshi, Tsk- un golpe a la cama...

Un puñetazo por parte del castaño iba directo a la cara del "atacante"... Esa sensación de peligro era palpable.

Mas bien como una "secuela" de precaución por ser descuidado... Y evitar morir...

Sus ojos lucían anaranjados, brillantes con frialdad...

Pero, reacciono rápidamente...

-¿X-Xanxus onii-sama? -

-Tsk, ¿se puede saber por diablos no te habías levantado? -

El delgado brazo del castaño era detenido por el mas desarrollado del moreno... El cual lo tenia prácticamente alzado por sobre la cama...

-Ugh... Lo siento - murmuro, un poco cohibido...

El mayor solo se lo quedo mirando, para suspirar por lo bajo... Y lo soltó, haciendo el castaño un pequeño "boing" al caer sobre su cama...

El lobo se levanto y miraba fijo al sujeto... No perdía ni un solo detalle...

-Apenas llegue y todavía te encuentro durmiendo- dijo y miro de soslayo al lobo...

-Eso es por que llegue de una misión- respondió. El castaño acariciando por debajo del cuello, a lo que muchos creerían su "mascota" pero no, no era el caso... El era su Compañero y punto...

-Hm, cámbiate... Hoy es tu entrenamiento semanal-

-Si- respondió.

Pronto se reuniría con sus compañeros... Y tenia que ir por su pago...

Pero al menos sabría que estos "entrenamientos" no podrían ser peor que los de su antiguo maestro (y mejor amigo de la infancia)... Llámese Reborn...

.

.

-Oh, Buenos días caballeros- saludo amable un escudero que iba pasando.

-Con que hay neblina el hoy, ¿no creen? jaja- respondió un azabache de ojos claros...

-Eso parece, Yamamoto-san...- continuo un pelirrojo.

-¿Que se supone haremos hoy?- entro en la conversación un chico de cabellos plateados, quien fumaba un cigarrillo.

Y tenia el ceño levemente fruncido... Los jóvenes traían unas gabardinas negras... Dándoles un aire "misterioso" entre la gente.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**¿REVIEWS? ;A;**

**BIEN Y HASTA AQUÍ ME DIO LAS NEURONAS D: WAAA... HE ESTADO TAN OCUPADA WAAA PERO BUENO, CUANDO TENGA OTRA OPORTUNIDAD SUBIRE EL DE:**

**"JEFE Y ALGO MAS" : 3 SE QUE ALGUNAS LO EXTRAÑAN... ¿VERDAD ;W;?**

**OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO :3**

**~~~ RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS~~~ **

**FRANBEL:** ÑAAMM ^^ REVIEWS COMO EL TUYO ME MOTIVAN ^^ ESPERO TE SIGA GUSTANDO XD... LAMENTO EL RETRASO... D:

**AIYUKI MIRAI: **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO ;W; JEJE NEE AQUI ESTA EL CHAP, ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO ^w^...

**KATEKYO1827R27X27: **BUENO SI, EL "MEOLLO" DEL ASUNTO SERIA ESE XD PERO HOY VIMOS ALGO DE "ACCIÓN" ME ALEGRO QUE SIEMPRE TE ANIMASTE A LEERLO XDD ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO :3

**BIANCHIXGOKUDERA25:** NEE-CHAN! -3- D: NO TE SECUESTRE A MI "ALTER-EGO" XDD JAJAJA (OKAMI= LOBO)... OK NO XD Y SI, YA SE, EL CAPITULO PUES ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO... ^^U... :D

**kYOKO020394: **Y AQUÍ HUBO UN POCO DE "ACCIÓN" ¬w¬ JOJOJO *bebiendo té* XDD MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR ^^...

**PINK CHAYITO: **ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO... BUENO, ES QUE EN ESTO INTENTO HACER ALGO DIFERENTE :T PERO BUENO... JEJE OJALA TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO...

**¡CUALQUIER DUDA, PETICIÓN, O LO QUE SEA DÍGANME! **

**:D**

**¡NOS LEEMOS! ^^/**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS! **

**SABEN, QUE ESOS ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ^^**

**¿A QUE PAREJA LE VAN? **

**¿QUIENES QUISIERAN QUE APARECIERAN? **

**O.O? **

**ESTO ES UNA MISIÓN XD**

**OK YA ^^**

**CIAO~ CIAO~**

**28-10-2012 / 8:36PM**


	3. Chapter 3

Ha sido un tiempo sin escribir…

…

¡A leer!

* * *

_**-"pensamientos de lobos" - / - "**_**hablan los lobos"-**

_**-**__"~Pensamientos de los Vampiros~"- _/ - "~hablan los Vampiros~"-

-hablan personajes humanos-

"_pensamientos humanos"_

_aclaración_

-_**FLASH BACK-**_

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

**Advertencias: **Ligera sangre y violencia… Por ahora Shonen-ai…

* * *

**CAPITULO 3.**

****Dos pecados y un latido****

**::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::::**

_**-Oh, Buenos días caballeros- saludo amable un escudero que iba pasando.**_

_**-Con que hay neblina el hoy, ¿no creen? jaja- respondió un azabache de ojos claros...**_

_**-Eso parece, Yamamoto-san...- continuo un pelirrojo.**_

_**-¿Que se supone haremos hoy?- entro en la conversación un chico de cabellos plateados, quien fumaba un cigarrillo.**_

_**Y tenía el ceño levemente fruncido... Los jóvenes traían unas gabardinas negras... Dándoles un aire "misterioso" entre la gente.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El trio de jóvenes estaba aun ahí, la niebla no cedía ni un poco… Todo en partes era tan oscuro, y tal vez, deprimente… El silencio era abrumador…

-Cof, Me pregunto para que fuimos llamado, por el Congreso de Cazadores- hablo de nuevo el pelirrojo con lentes, quería romper un poco aquella atmosfera densa...

Y en tanto analizando los "por que"…

-Hey, Irie, ¿Acaso tendrá que ver con ese supuesto "demonio"?- hablo mientras volvía a tomar una calada de su cigarro, se separo de este y continuo-…Ya sabes, el que dicen que devora a las jovencitas…- termino.

-Ugh… Y-Yo n-no…- el joven temblaba…- ¿Podría s-ser?...

A pesar de ser una persona tan conocida por su audaz intelecto… Era un "poco" miedica…

Las voces eran un poco bajas, no quería que la gente a su alrededor los estuviera oyendo y peor aun, causen un alboroto totalmente innecesario.

-Jajaja tranquilos… Seguro es otra cosa…- intento seguir en la conversación, Takeshi.

Se sentía un poco ignorado…

-Bueno, lo que sea, pero me alegro de que podre ver al Decimo…-

-Oh, cierto, Tsunayoshi-kun, ha sido un tiempo sin verle…-

-Jajaja me pregunto si seguirá igual… Jajaja…-

Los tres jóvenes sonreían… Aunque Gokudera se aguantaba, y así se dispusieron a caminar… Al "Parlamento"…

Dando ligeros pasos, que los hacia denotar mucho, como personas con elegancia innata.

.

.

.

.

Después del "espectáculo" de la mañana, Tsunayoshi y Xanxus estaban en un lugar algo apartado de la casa del menor.

Estaban en una lucha, Xanxus le visitaba al menos una o dos veces por semana, cada mes…

Ahora cada uno estaba en el aire, el mayor con sus características pistolas… Y el contrario con sus guantes.

Ambos encendidos con llamas iguales, pero las de Tsunayoshi eran mas claras, llegando a lo transparente.

Dos balas fueron disparadas, iban directo a la pierna y una al pecho, el castaño en un giro con sus propias llamas se cubrió e inesperadamente las balas fueron congeladas.

Al quitar el brazo, una pierna le paso rozando aquel pequeño y fino rostro.

La mirada del blondo era fría. Y la del pequeño era calculadora, esos ojos anaranjados realmente eran serios…

-Te falta mucho, mocoso…- hablo, Xanxus quien seguía en los golpes y disparos…

-Tsk… Todavía no…- susurro, Tsuna…

Quien iba de derecha a izquierda y un poco hacia arriba, evitando el contacto del moreno.

-¡No debes de estar huyendo!- grito el pistolero.

El castaño se limito a sonreír…

-Yo no estaba huyendo… simplemente te quería acercar a mi…-

-¿Q-Que?-

-¡Ah!- grito Tsunayoshi… Haciéndose hacia adelante, emitió una gran llama… Como una cortina.

Xanxus iba hacia delante de igual modo como el castaño, claramente no se iba a intimidar, pero, Tsuna, Tsunayoshi no estaba… Delante de él…

-_"¿Qué?"- _

_-_¡Aquí arriba!- había dado una voltereta y se coloco en cierta posición, una mano detrás suyo y otra hacia adelante…

-_"X-Burner Air"- _

_._

_._

_-"Nada mal, mocoso"_ –

-Pero necesitas se mas audaz con tus "trampas"- rio con sorna el mayor.

-Lo soy- el castaño respondió de igual modo.

-¿Qué cojones?-

-Al acercarte hacia a mi, recite un pequeño hechizo paralizante…-

-_Donde el tiempo pasa y no regresa…-_

_-_Mocoso, me has pillado… Pero…- _"Tiempo regresa y sigue tu curso"- _Pero recuerda que yo también se conjuros…-

-¿E-Eh?-

Un golpe algo fuerte dio en el castaño, interrumpiendo el flujo de aquellas llamas…

-Cof, cof…-

.

.

-Ah vaya, tienes agallas…-

-Tu también… Onii-sama… cof…- el joven ahora amenazaba la vena yugular… con la palma firme y recta de sus manos…

-Bien, hasta aquí termina esto…- aparecía un peli plateado… con largos cabellos…

-¿S-Squalo? Cof-

-Hey, Yoshi, veo que nuestro Jefe bastardo te apaleo-

Tsuna se recargaba en el hombro del moreno, el alto no dijo nada… Siempre sucedía así, peleaban y xanxus le cargaba… Prácticamente, el castaño estaba sentado en uno de los fornidos brazos del mayor.

.

.

No muy cerca, un lobo estaba descansando. Pero observando cada detalle de su "amo"…

.

-Hey, La cámara de los Comunes, solicito tu presencia… Yoshi…- dijo el hombre.

-¿La cámara de los comunes? Eso… es… como decirlo, ¿inesperado?-

-¿Por qué?- hablo como desinteresado, el pelinegro.

-A-Ah, creo que le quieren asignar una misión a él- señalo a Tsuna.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo…?- se ahora señalaba así mismo.

-No se supone que ahí solo asignan misiones… ya sabes, de rangos superiores- afirmo Xanxus. De algún modo u otro eso le alteraba…

-Y ha de ser importante, ya que llamaron por parte del Congreso de Cazadores, a Irie Shoichi, Gokudera Hayato y Yamamoto Takeshi…- el último nombre lo dijo con pesar…-_"Ese idiota"…-_

-Y-Ya veo…- asintió el castaño.

.

.

.

.

****CASTILLO ROKUDO... DE LA FAMIGLIA PURA SANGRE...****

Mukuro Rokudo seguía descansando en su habitual cama… Le hubiera gustado tener su "lapida" pero no quería levantar las usuales sospechas de su lado "vampírico"…

Rememoraba lo que había hecho anoche… Tomando la sangre de aquella humana…

-No es suficiente- se dijo para si.

La puerta estaba siendo tocada con suaves golpes.

-Mukuro-sama-

-ugh…-

-¿Mukuro-sama?-

-…-

-S-Siento p-pasar, p-pero le necesitan…-

-Esta bien, Nagi… Pasa…-

-S-Si…-

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-

.

.

.

.

***Cámara de los comunes:**

-Con que Vongola Tsunayoshi…- hablo un ancianito, realmente en sus ojos se reflejaba su sabiduría-Daniela…-

-Si- respondió una mujer. De cabellos verduzcos y mirada calmada.

Al menos eso se lograba distinguir, ya que el lugar era algo lúgubre.

-¿En serio este joven, podrá hacer eso?-

-Es él, el que más se acerca a las características que necesitamos para que atrapen a "aquello"…-

La mujer miraba una gran mesa, en ella sentada diversas personas… aunque lucían con capuchas y antifaces.

Algunos se veían mayores y otros eran ancianos… El mas destacable, un joven vampiro rubio… y el mas anciano un Sir. Lobo… El como se sabia que eran eso, simplemente con ver sus facciones, lo que los antifaces no cubrían, uno era joven y de piel blanca y suave a la vista, el contrario tenia una piel un poco mas opaca y marcada de la edad, junto con unos imperceptibles "rasguños"…

Ellos eran los únicos que más poder y respeto representaban. Ambos se encontraban sentados juntos, y en la parte central de la gran mesa.

_**Ellos eran la cámara de los comunes, como se señala, ellos son personas que realmente tienen habilidades únicas, pero más nada son la experiencia y la edad lo que les permite regir sus lugares como "Jefes"…_

-Realmente no puedo creer que le dirán a ese chico que haga eso…- hablo una voz misteriosa, realmente joven y fría.

-Oh… Eres tu, no me digas… ¿No quieres porque le conoces?-

-Puede…- respondió fríamente.

_**El congreso se Cazadores, son los jóvenes quienes inculcan a su próxima generación. Para pertenecer a este Congreso y así ellos luego pasen a pertenecer a la cámara de los comunes_.

-Veamos como les va…-

-Demos por cerrada esta sesión- señalo el vampiro, rubio.

-Jojojo- solo rió el anciano.

Los demás presentes simplemente se miraron mutuamente, para luego desaparecer… probablemente… volverían hasta después.

.

.

**Congreso de Cazadores –Gremio de misiones-**

Tsunayoshi, después de su entrenamiento y la atención medica recibida por Squalo.

Se dispuso a arreglarse, con su característica gabardina negra, y una fedora, el traje que llevaba por debajo de la gabardina era una camisa a la altura de sus codos con un chaleco negro, unos pantalones y zapatos del mismo color.

Era lo formal de su ropa que lo hacia ver sombrío. Al menos, no tanto como lucia aquella ciudad en la que nació.

Esta siempre era algo oscura, debido a la neblina constante.

Su querido lobo, le esperaba en la sala.

.

.

Una voz de ultratumba, hablo:

-Vongola Tsunayoshi~ pase a la sala 2-7- aquella voz le pertenecía a un bebe, con vendajes… y largas ropas oscuras…

-Vindice…- murmuro el castaño, quien solo asintió y se dispuso a ir al determinado lugar.

Al entrar noto el pesado silencio que estaba alrededor.

Pero se sorprendió al ver a sus antiguos amigos…

-¡Eh! Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, ¡Irie!- grito levemente.

Los mencionados se levantaron asombrados, hacia tiempo no le veían… Y ahora que lo notaban… Se había vuelto… Mas… ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿Lindo? O ¿sexy?...

Las vestimentas que portaba hacían destacar mucho su figura…

Esa mirada era tentadora… pero no, no podían… el era su amigo y así que mas nada podían hacer…

-¿Hey, están bien?- hablo serio el chico.

-S-Si…- respondieron los tres al unísono.

El lobo aun lado, no fue notado, pero para ser un mamífero suspiro molesto.

**-"**_**Herbívoros"-**_

El bebe quien le había dicho que pasara al principio, apareció inesperadamente y al entrar todo se hundía un silencio.

-Bien, ya que están aquí… Su misión será atrapar a un demonio quien consume almas humana…-

.

.

-¡Solo por eso nos llamó!- grito el peli-plateado.

-Jaja, ¿acaso no pueden usar un hechizo y luego la barrera?- secundo Yamamoto.

-E-Exacto, digo, no es algo en el que se necesite, cuatro cazadores…- tercio, Irie.

-Nada, ¡a callar!- grito molesto el bebe- Nos es tan simple, al parecer es un hibrido… Y por eso necesitamos a Vongola Tsunayoshi…-

-¿Y-Yo?-

-Así es, al parecer se alimenta de almas de jovencitas…-

-¿E-Eh? Pero yo soy un chico…- continúo.

-Exacto, te harás pasar por una…-

-¿Qué? ¡Me rehusó!-

-Quieres visitar mi prisión, ¿no es así?-

-Tsk- chasqueo la lengua el castaño…-Maldición…-

-Además ya se ha hecho notar demasiado, no quiero que la gente comience a sospechar-

El lobo gruño al mismo tiempo en el que sintió la molestia del menor. Siempre usaban eso con su "amo"… este es demasiado amable…

-Esta bien…- se rindió.

El bebe, como una apariencia fantasmagórica se desvaneció y reapareció en la cabeza castaña.

-Solo te aclaro que estarás con el Lord, Rokudo Mukuro…-

-M-Mukuro…-el castaño había arqueado sus cejas…

Y el lobo azabache, gruño y encajaba sus garras…

.

.

-_"~yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero, lobo-san~"- _escucho en su mente…

-**"**_**Acaso él, esta… ¿cerca?"-**_

La puerta se abrió…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**¿REVIEWS?**

**LOLOL Lamento el retraso, espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poco el cap. **

**Fue inesperado que la inspiración saliera en este fic. Quien adivine el hombre misterioso que apareció delante de los miembros de la cámara de los comunes se lleva una actu gratis xD jaja vale, ook no... ._. ((¿? si alguien lo hace ya veremos :3 hay pistas en los anteriores caps (?) XD ) **

**Y si tal vez les moleste que hasta haya quedado, pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer, me disculpo de antemano si esperaban otra cosa… **

**Cualquier duda díganme jeje y con gusto responderé.**

**PD: lo de la cámara de los comunes es verdadero, corresponde a una forma de "gobernar" por así decirlo en la antigua (y creo también actual Inglaterra LOOL mis clases de sociología II trauma (¿?)... **

**~REVIEWS~ :DD **

**AIYUKI MIRAI: **Como podrás notar, mi temática es totalmente diferente, espero aun así te siga gustando… Ya que no se, como que ya aburre ver casi siempre ver lo mismo… (¿?) Bueno al menos yo creo que mi fic es diferente xD Gracias por comentar.

**PINKUS-PYON: **Lamento la demora… Uff la escuela es difícil jeje. Gracias por comentar n_n

**BIANCHIXGOKUDERA25: **Jajajaja era de suponer, Nee-san, pero aah ya habrá mas acercamiento XD (¿?) así que es espérame tantito LOLOL XD . Gracias por comentar :33

**KATEKYO1827R27X27: **Ha sido un tiempo desde que no te leo en reviews de mis fics o-o aah… Pero me alegra que te guste este, jeje ¡me esforzare mas! :3

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y MÁS POR COMENTAR.**

**HASTA LA PROX. ACTU :33**

**21-02-2013 / 11:12PM.**


End file.
